


Transgressions

by veleda_k



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hagen will never know what a serious line he crossed. Spoilers for "Live Feed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transgressions

**Author's Note:**

> I may work this into a longer piece someday, but for now it stands on its own.

It's easy to think of this as business decision. Hagen was always a risk. He's arrogant, and the just the type to get greedy.

It could be business. Hagen's deviating from the plan, and Rachel has come too far to be thwarted by a petty man's petty vengeance. 

It could be business. Rachel still needs Neal to find Mosconi's treasure. He's no use locked up.

It could be business, but it's not. Hagen has no idea the line he's crossed.

 _How dare you_ , she thinks, as she lines up her shot. _How dare you try to take him from me._


End file.
